I'm So Glad I'm Not Single Anymore
by 13.shimer.13
Summary: Rated T for safety. Alec leaves the Volturi to live with the Cullens and becomes a vegetarian vampire- it is there that he meets old friends and finds a new love...


I'm so glad I'm not single anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. I am Shimer not Stephenie.

Bella and Edward Cullen sat at the grand piano. It was a beautiful piano that much was painfully obvious to Alec. He rather wished that it wasn't beautiful so that he could mourn in peace, free of the unwelcome distraction it provided him.

In truth, Alec was glad; glad for the demise of his 'masters' and grateful to the Cullen's for the slaughter of Chelsea- the cursed vampire who had made him so loyal to the Volturi. In fact, he was happy that Jane was gone too. She had always enjoyed the torture, had relished in the fights they got into. She loved being with Aro and Caius and Marcus and he hated it. He hadn't the stomach for all the violence and he hated drinking from humans. He preferred to use his gift on them so they felt nothing before they died, though it did little to comfort them. He had always wondered secretly if his gift made them feel living death. He wondered if when he used it on vampires they experienced early death before they were really dead.

He sighed. He envied all the normal vampires who had no worries. For one thing, if he had been normal he would never have gotten in with the Volturi. If he had been normal he would not be perusing depressing thoughts at this very moment. If he were normal he wouldn't be damaged. He would probably be able to find a mate. Jane was the only female he had ever really taken the time to know and that was because she was his sister- and look at how insane she was. He felt slightly guilty for thinking that. Jane was damaged goods too and she couldn't help it. Other vampires might be normal in ways he wasn't, but they sure as hell didn't have a sister as… insane or as caring as Jane had been.

The door bell went and Alec closed his amber eyes briefly. He hoped it wasn't a human. The Cullen's took a strange pleasure in inviting humans into their house and seeing if he could resist them. So far he had prevailed and the Cullen's now always held a smug expression around him. He had been living with the Cullen's for almost five months and they had taken him in as their own, especially Esme Cullen, the mother figure of the bunch. He hadn't bothered to ask her of her age but had presumed he was older than her mentally. Physically, there was no contest in saying that Esme and all of the others were older than him. Carlisle, who Alec genuinely liked, had been going on about schools when his eyes had completed the change to yellow from red.

There was no questioning that he looked much, much younger than the Cullen's who all looked like High School and College students. He looked around the age of 10 as a minimum and 12 as a maximum. He therefore knew exactly what school he would be enduring-elementary-, where he would be older than everyone else, be fawned over by annoying teachers and even more annoying 10-12 year old girls who would find him 'cute'. Ugh.

Carlisle walked to the door, a huge smile on his face. He knew the people well if he could figure out the scent from so far away. Or perhaps he had been expecting the mysterious people. Alec recognized the scents as vampire and a few were slightly familiar to him, though he couldn't really remember them too well.

Carlisle opened the door and the rest of the Cullen's entered the living space, huge beams carved onto their marble faces. Rosalie Cullen, the Heidi of the family, stood in the centre of the room with her husband Emmett Cullen, the Felix of the family, holding her waist. Jasper Cullen, the Marcus (kind of) of the family, held Alice Cullen, the Jane of the family (in size at least). Isabella Cullen- Bella if you wanted to avoid angry snarls-, the Renata of the family, stayed sitting next to Edward Cullen, the Aro of the family who had Renesmee Cullen on his lap with Jacob Black, a werewolf, not far away. Esme Cullen, too nice to be compared to a Volturi member, stayed one step behind her husband- also too nice to be a Volturi member- who ushered a group of five vampires into the room. There were two males and three females and they all had the same bright yellow eyes of Alec's vegetarian friends who he was beginning to see as his own family.

One of the males he found he did recognize, very much so. "Eleazar?" he asked, surprised. "What on earth are you doing here?" Eleazar stared at Alec in shock. He appeared to go paler, but that couldn't be possible. "What do you mean what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" He replied, voice shaking. "I live here now." Alec said simply.

"You live with the _Cullen's_?" Eleazar's tone was incredulous.

"Yes. Chelsea, Renata and Jane are dead; as are Caius and Aro. I'm free now." Alec's smile was peaceful. "Are they really dead? Are you telling me the truth, Alec?" Worried Eleazar

"Of course I am telling you the truth, Eleazar- they really are dead. I was there when the Cullen's slaughtered them. The others were spared and the last I heard Marcus had moved the rest of the remaining guard and the wives back to Volterra where they don't bother anyone. None but I decided to join the Cullen's in their way of life, but I've always hated the killing and the blood- the only reason I stayed with the Volturi was Jane and my ties to her. Of course, it would turn out that Chelsea was also keeping me loyal to the Volturi on Aro's orders. He knew I would leave as soon as I had the chance to, unlike my sister."

"Vladimir and Stefan will be pleased." Eleazar said without thinking. His voice showed wonder at the deaths as he calculated the new possibilities in their supernatural world. Edward smirked and said "They were absolutely enraged at first. Wanted to do the job themselves it would appear. But they soon got over it and rejoiced that some of their hated enemies were gone."

Bella smiled and added "It was rather amusing to watch them first moan and then gloat, wasn't it Emmett?" Emmett's booming laughter rang out as he remembered the incident with the Romanian vampires who had quickly turned from livid to joyous- they had more mood swings than pregnant women! Emmett said as much and Bella swatted him on the arm, causing him pain.

Alec finished assessing the vampires and found that they were the Denali coven from Atlanta, friends the Cullen's spoke highly of- he knew of no other coven of this size that were animal drinkers. He approached them cautiously, waiting for the ok to give Eleazar a pat on the back- they had been quite good friends during Eleazar's stay with the Volturi- and perhaps shake hands with the others, if they permitted it.

"Alec," he said to the coven, bowing to them. He looked to Edward who nodded encouragingly at him. "Alec Cullen." He finished his introduction with a small, shy smile at the vampires. One vampire with blonde hair that held hints of strawberry in it looked at his eyes curiously and then smiled back at him, reaching out to shake his hand tentatively "Tanya, Alec, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alec shook her hand enthusiastically and smiled gratefully to her.

Eleazar smirked. "How do you do, Alec Cullen?" he asked mockingly. "Very well thank you, Eleazar." He replied sincerely, smiling at his friend. "This is my better half, Carmen. You might remember that she's the reason I left." Eleazar motioned toward a familiar vampire with dark hair and the standard yellow eyes. Alec nodded and said "_Hola Carmen. Que tal_?" he had easily remembered that she spoke Spanish, but had never discovered that she spoke English too- they had left before he even spoke with her. Carmen smiled at him "Hello Alec. I'm very well, thanking you. It is enchanting to meet you on friendly terms, when we do not all wish to kill each other, eh? Not like last time at all." Alec would have blushed if he had had enough blood to. He felt extremely stupid. Jasper smiled at the nervous and sheepish vampire and said "We all know that that wasn't Alec's fault- he was under Chelsea's influence as were the others, well, most of them." Carmen nodded eagerly and waved her hand dismissively, as if the past were already a distant memory. "Kate," said the last female of the group. She had a male vampire draped around her body who was staring at her adoringly. "Alec, but you know that by now." He said wryly as they shook hands. She smirked and said "Indeed. This is my partner in crime, Garrett. Say hello, Garrett." The vampire smiled angelically before simply saying "Hello Garrett!" Kate glared at him.

"Naughty Garrett." Kate purred dangerously, her eyes narrowing at him. Garrett sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ruin my fun . . . _women_ . . . Greetings, Alec." He mumbled. Alec grinned and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Garrett. You and I will get on famously, I believe." Alec smirked.

Tanya looked at Alec and, feeling eyes on him, he turned to face her. It was only then that he actually studied her and she he. His eyes bored into hers and she brought a hand up to play with her hair self consciously. Alec himself was intoxicated by her eyes, drowning in the soft buttercup color of her orbs. Her eyes seemed to go dark and smoldering with desire as did his and Jasper shivered at the raw emotion between the two. Their moment was broken up by a tinkling laugh. "He he!" tinkled Alice's delicate voice as she came back from viewing their futures, or it might be more appropriately be called their future together. "You _love_ her; you want to _kiss_ her, you want to fu-"boomed Emmett's voice before he was mercifully interrupted by a snorting Rosalie who was showing plenty of unholy amusement at her husband's teasing. "-Enough Emmett, we don't want to embarrass them, _do we_?" Emmett chuckled and shook his head, sad that his teasing had been interrupted but pleased he had managed to make his wife laugh so much.

They shook hands again as Carlisle shook his head. It was far too obvious that the leader of his extended family was more than smitten with one of the famed and feared 'witch twins'. Alec and Tanya's hands lingered upon each other and Alec smiled his first genuine smile in centuries. The effect was instantly clear as his face smoothed out and became even cuter than it already was. Alec laughed for the first time as a vampire. He was startled by the sound, as were the Cullen's. The sound was . . . peaceful. It reminded Tanya of wind chimes on a faintly breezy day or the calm before the storm. It reminded Alec of a baby's gurgle of laughter. To Tanya, it became the most important sound in the world and to Alec it was a foreign noise he would need to experiment with later on. "Alec," he said again, reaching out for her pale hand. "Tanya," she repeated, smiling as he brought his cool lips to her marble skin. "Tanya?" Alec asked. "Alec?" she asked back. He motioned to the door and she nodded. The pair left the house and got into Tanya's car.

"That went well," was what Jasper used to break the ice. Edward burst out laughing and everyone looked at him curiously. "_What's up with daddy?_" Renesmee put her hands on Jacob's face to ask him. "I have no idea, Nessie. I have no idea." Jacob grumbled back- Edward was so annoying when he laughed at people's thoughts. "Sorry," Edward finally said through his laughter. "It's just that, Tanya's thoughts were hilarious! I'm quoting this, ok? She said 'The guy's a midget. But I'm so glad I'm not single anymore!' as I said, hilarious." Everyone laughed and then laughed some more as they thought about the unlikely pair; nobody had seen that coming- well, Alice might have! In fact, if asked later Jasper could assure you there was a twinkle in her eye suggesting that she knew something. He could tell you that, just as she had had that twinkle for a couple of days, she'd also been smiling just a little too largely. And he could also confirm that she had given Alec so many glances of excitement he had been positive something was going on. But that was later- at the moment everyone was content to be happy for the final pair in their collective family, something they had been waiting for for centuries.

"I'm so glad Tanya will finally settle down. And that Alec will finally get a much deserved happily ever after." sighed Esme. "I just wish it had come sooner for the both of them." Carlisle added. Edward smiled at his pensive family. Rosalie eventually voiced what they had all been thinking. "They will have many problems to look forward to- there is the physical side of things; Tanya isn't known to go long without a physical partner, and Alec's body can't be much older than 12 at a push. It will be a test of their love for each other to see how well they cope." Emmett nodded and Bella shrugged. "They will be fine, their love for each other is strong, as strong as any of ours- and considering they've only just met, just think of how strong it will grow when they know each other better." Jasper assured with a smile of certainty. Alice stared into the distance and smiled; she had a new wedding to plan.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review with something constructive; flames, though unproductive and immature, will be used to keep me warm. Feel free to leave me ideas for how I can improve and for any fics you'd like to see that you haven't.


End file.
